


Ничто в морской пехоте не подготовило его к этому (Nothing in the Marines prepared him for this)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Теперь, когда Сэму пять, Джон думает, что самое время для мальчиков иметь свои собственные кровати.ИЛИНа шестую наполненную криками ночь подряд Джон должен признать, что его младший сын - упрямый маленький говнюк.





	Ничто в морской пехоте не подготовило его к этому (Nothing in the Marines prepared him for this)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing in the Marines prepared him for this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312203) by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em). 



> Thanks to soy_em for letting me translate this lil cute story)

Джон должен твердо стоять на своём. Сон в одной кровати должен прекратиться.

Дину девять — будет десять через несколько месяцев. Воспоминания Джона об этом возрасте затуманены от времени, но неуместные вещи начнут происходить с Дином в скором времени, и лучше разделаться с проблемой сна в одной кровати до того, как это начнётся.

И его маленькому Сэмми уже пять, и он, как положено, ходит в школу — ему нужно научиться быть самостоятельным.

Это в лучших интересах всех.

Не будет так уж сложно положить этому конец.

Наверняка.

***

На шестую наполненную криками ночь подряд Джон должен признать, что его младший сын — упрямый маленький говнюк.

Джон забирал Сэма из кровати Дина по крайней мере уже пять раз этой ночью. Возможно, больше. Лишение сна определенно влияет на него. Каждый раз Сэмми кричит и вопит, яростно сопротивляясь хватке Джона, пока его не опрокидывают в собственную постель.

— Я хочу остаться с Дином. Я хочу остаться с Дином. Я ХОЧУ ОСТАТЬСЯ С ДИНОМ, — шум оглушителен. Сэму никогда не придется беспокоиться о том, что он останется неуслышанным.

Потом он будет сидеть там, смотря на Джона, пока его веки не начнут закрываться, и его маленькое тело не начнет колебаться. Отсутствие сна влияет и на Сэмми тоже. Каждый раз Джон думает, что Сэмми наконец сдался и задремал, он встает, чтобы пойти проверить Дина, и, как он надеется, добраться до своей постели.

Он намеренно решил попробовать это, когда они остановились в одном из самых больших арендованных домов, которые у них когда-либо были, так что у каждого из мальчиков есть своя комната. Глупо, но он думал, что соблазн иметь собственное пространство будет заманчивым для его сыновей, а также затруднит им задачу прокрасться в постели друг друга. Он ошибался. И на данный момент единственное преимущество — это то, что дом стоит в стороне от других, а это значит, что нет никаких сердитых менеджеров мотеля, кричащих на него каждое утро, и, к счастью, никто не звонит в службу защиты детей.

Каждый раз он возвращается в комнату Дина и видит, что его старший сын лежит под одеялом и беззвучно рыдает, дрожа всем телом от слез. Джон не знает, потому ли это, что сам Дин просто расстроился, или это потому, что тому невыносимо видеть Сэма таким огорченным. Не то чтобы Дин поговорил с ним и рассказал, но, в конечном итоге, это не так уж и важно. Он пытается утешить Дина без особого успеха, но Дин каждый раз просто глубже зарывается в одеяла, и в конечном счете Джон уходит готовиться ко сну.

Следующий этап его вечера проходит каждый раз слегка по-разному, но с одинаковым результатом. Будь то, когда он чистит зубы, или заканчивает проверку безопасности в доме, или расправляет кровать, он замечает маленькую фигурку, крадущуюся по коридору и изо всех сил старающуюся быть незаметной. Сэм не собирается сдаваться так просто и пытается вернуться в комнату Дина каждый раз.

И весь процесс начинается сначала.

***

Каждую ночь применяется новая тактика — Джон спит на стуле рядом с кроватью Сэма, чтобы не дать ему выйти из комнаты (но всё равно в конце концов засыпает), Джон спит на стуле рядом с кроватью Дина, чтобы попытаться удержать Сэма у двери (но всё равно в конце концов засыпает), Джон позволяет спать Сэму в своей кровати на случай, если Сэм действительно боится спать один (но всё равно в конце концов засыпает), Джон ставит маленькую раскладушку в комнату Сэма, чтобы позволить Дину спать в той же комнате (но Сэм всё равно заползает к нему, и старая ржавая раскладушка с лязгом рушится на пол). Однажды ночью Джону удается не спать дольше Сэма (но это не совсем его заслуга, на самом деле на того скорее подействовала нехватка сна), а на следующий день его мальчики так истощены, что засыпают вместе, свернувшись калачиком, прямо посреди дня.

По сути, каждая ночь заканчивается поражением, его мальчики крепко засыпают, Сэм спрятан в объятиях Дина, как обычно. Часть проблемы, думает он, заключается в том, что у Сэма никогда не было мишки, или куклы, или одеялка, которое он мог бы взять с собой в новую кровать для комфорта. Дин всегда был его одеяльцем, задолго до того, как вынес своего плачущего младшего брата из горящего дома.

Джон не может даже злиться, не по настоящему — они так смехотворно очаровательны, прижимаются друг к другу, и они скоро вырастут и не пробудут такими маленькими долго. Но это действительно должно прекратиться.

***

На восьмую ночь Джон так вымотан, что едва может что-то видеть. Его опыт в морской пехоте не помог в борьбе с упрямством его младшего сына.

Он стоит над кроватью Дина, смотря на Сэма в его маленькой футбольной пижамке, чья рука крепко сжимает Динову футболку с Цеппелинами даже во сне, и на то, как лоб Дина наклонен таким образом, что его нос прижат ко лбу Сэма, и Джон больше не может заставить себя сопротивляться им.

Все уладится само собой, рассуждает он, натягивая одеяло на них обоих, прижимая их друг к другу ещё ближе.


End file.
